The Soul Mates Help Find a Treasure
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Shea and Tiffani are moving to Astoria with their mom. They are moving there to help their aunt keep her house from being taken away. The girls are lucky enough to move next door to two brothers, and one of the brothers leads them on an adventure of a lifetime. The Goonies will never be the same after meeting Tiffani and Shea, and Brandon will not be happy.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Goonies. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I also own Katie and Chloe.

Story Start

"You girls will have a lot of fun living with your Aunt," the girls' mom said from the driver's seat of the car. Their mother smiled at them in the rearview mirror. Shea gave her mom a small smile before looking at her younger sister, Tiffani. Her younger sister was currently reading a Batman comic book, which did not surprise Shea at all.

"Tiffani," their mother questioned and the young thirteen year old looked up to the rearview mirror.

"Yes," Tiffani asked while sneaking glances back to the comic book.

"Did you even hear me?" her mom asked and the only seventeen-year-old girl in the car resisted the urge to smack her younger sister on the back of the head.

"Sorry, I was too busy reading about Batman telling Robin to get to the bat mobile," Tiffani answered before pouting when her mom reached back and grabbed her comic book. "Either I read the comic book or I pull out the works of Shakespeare and read them loudly until we get to our Aunt's house," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"As much as I enjoy Shakespeare, just give her back the comic book. I don't think I can deal with another hour of her talking," Shea groaned to their mom, who regretfully gave her youngest daughter back the comic book.

"Sweet," Tiffani cheered before sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"I've been stuck in this car way too long for you to be sticking your tongue out at me. I have scissors in my purse and I will use them if I see that tongue again," Shea warned as she reached for her purse.

"I totally feel the love in this car right now. Is this because I sang the cookie monster song for five hours of the drive to Oregon?" Tiffani asked as she grabbed a pillow to use as a shield if she needed to protect herself.

"It's that and also because you waved at every single driver in a purple car, you ate way too much sugar whenever we would stop for food, and you have been having conversations with the radio, which for the last time will not answer you," Shea said as she held tightly to the book in her hands. She loved her little sister, but being stuck in a car with Tiffani for over ten hours was torture after a while. It was even more torturous when her younger sister was hyped up on sugar.

"Well it's not my fault that you and mom were being tired, grouchy, and no fun for most of this trip. I know being stuck in a car isn't the best for a long trip, but somebody has to bring some fun to the car," Tiffani answered with a shrug before she went back to reading the comic.

"Just breathe, only one more hour, let's hope she falls asleep," Shea thought and her prayers were answered when thirty minutes later Tiffani fell asleep because she crashed from all the sugar.

"We're finally here," their mom cheered as she pulled up a driveway to their Aunt's house. Shea and Tiffani had never met their Aunt, but their mother wanted them to move out and live with her sister because her sister was having some house issues. Earlier when they had first entered Astoria, Oregon, Shea had noticed that many houses around her Aunt's house were either foreclosed or looked like some problems might be happening.

"It's freezing," Shea said as she stepped out of the car while her mother walked to the front door of the house. Shea looked around at the houses again before she looked in the car at her sister, who was still sleeping away. She laughed when she noticed that a bit of drool had escaped her sister's mouth.

"Katie, I'm so glad to see you. Where are your two girls?" a woman's voice exclaimed and Shea looked around to see a woman hugging her mom.

"Hey Chloe, Shea is standing by the car and Tiffani is sleeping inside," Shea's mom answered cheerfully before Aunt Chloe rushed towards Shea.

Shea was surprised but accepted the hug from Aunt Chloe. "It's so good to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you and your sister. You can call me Aunt Chloe," the woman said joyfully before pulling away and moving over to the side of the car where Tiffani was.

Aunt Chloe opened the door and she was careful so Tiffani would not fall to the ground. She giggled when she saw Tiffani's mouth was open with a bit of drool on her chin. Shea gave her aunt a curious look as the woman's finger got closer to Tiffani's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Shea asked before her aunt yelped and pulled her finger away.

"She bit me," Aunt Chloe said in surprise before backing away from Tiffani and the car.

"Well you shouldn't have stuck your finger in her mouth, especially not when she is sleeping," Tiffani's mom answered as she walked over to Tiffani. "I swear this kid is part piranha," she whispered before gently shaking Tiffani by her shoulder. "Sweetie, wake up or I'll Shea create a bonfire with all of your comic books," she said sweetly and Tiffani jumped awake immediately.

Tiffani dove out of the car, opened the trunk, and grabbed the box full of her comic books. She had a scared look on her face as she clung tightly to the box. "Don't touch my comic books, I'll attack, I will protect them with my life," Tiffani said as she gave cautious looks at her mom and then at Shea.

"She only said that to wake you up. Anyways, I would rather frame the comic books and put them around my room, that way I can admire them but you can no longer read them," Shea said with a smirk and Tiffani glared at her.

"Never," she yelled before running into her Aunt's house with the box still clutched in her hands.

"Wait," Aunt Chloe yelled before an excited scream erupted from the house.

"Brownies," Tiffani yelled and both Shea and her mom gave a groan of misery.

"She's already had so much sugar," Shea said and she dreaded what the rest of the day would be like if her sister was still this hyper after crashing once from too much sugar.

"I just need a long nap and then I can stand her again," Shea muttered before she, her mom, and her aunt grabbed the rest of the luggage and brought them into the house.

The rest of the night went by without too many incidents. Tiffani did finally crash after devouring four brownies and running around unpacking for a few hours. Shea and her mom listened to the issue that Chloe and the other neighbors were dealing with in this neighborhood, which Chloe told them was called the Goon Docks. Shea thought the name was quirky but in a good way.

Her mom was worried about how much she could help, but she promised her sister that she would help as much as she could. Shea said she would go look for a job tomorrow if things were settled down enough with the unpacking. She wondered if Tiffani would be willing to babysit kids or get a paper route to help earn money to help her aunt, but she would have to ask tomorrow because Tiffani was still unconscious.

"No way I'm waking her up," Shea thought as she made her way to her bedroom, which she would be sharing with Tiffani. Thankfully, there were two full sized beds in the room so the girls would at least have their own sleeping space.

"I wonder what tomorrow has in store for us," Shea thought before looking over at Tiffani, who was tangled up in the blankets as if she had been fighting and lost. "Well at least Tiffani will be back to her normal self. Long car rides are not something she likes and not something I ever want to deal with again when she's that hyper," she thought before turning over and trying to fall asleep.

"Batman eat the brownies," she heard Tiffani mumble in her sleep, which was the last thing she heard before she truly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Goonies. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I also own Katie and Chloe.

Story Start

"Too much sugar," Tiffani grumbled as she woke up and stumbled out of bed. She looked over and saw her big sister still asleep. "Do not make any noise," she thought before she tip toed out of the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind her.

She made her way through the house and she smiled when she did not see anybody else awake yet. "Time for breakfast," she thought with glee before making her way to the kitchen. She looked in the refrigerator and the pantry before she decided to make a feast to celebrate the move and living with their Aunt Chloe.

"Eggs, bacon, French toast, biscuits, and gravy," she whispered gleefully before she grabbed her neon green and white polka dot apron from a box that was sitting in the kitchen. She finished tying the apron before she got to work on the glorious breakfast.

Her mom entered the kitchen looking like she needed more sleep. She gave her youngest daughter a big smile when she noticed the breakfast set out on the dining room table. "I'm glad I didn't kick you out of the car yesterday," she said to Tiffani before taking a seat at the table.

"I'm glad I didn't steal your car keys and leave you so I could drive to California instead," Tiffani answered with a smile before a spoon was thrown at her. "It's too early to dodge spoons," she yelled before fixing a glass of milk for herself.

Aunt Chloe and Shea appeared in the dining room soon afterwards and everybody sat down for a nice breakfast. Aunt Chloe was already saying how glad Tiffani was living with her now, as long as Tiffani continued to make this type of breakfast in the morning. Shea was enjoying some coffee and some biscuits and gravy.

"She only makes this much breakfast when she plans on running around all day," Shea explained and looked at her sister with a knowing look.

"We're somewhere new, of course I'm going to go explore. I want to see what all Astoria has to offer," Tiffani said cheerfully before taking another bite of bacon.

"Well you're not going alone," her mom said with a stern glance.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Shea has to go with me. She's my partner in crime," Tiffani answered her mom and smiled at her big sister.

"You're not allowed to have all the fun by yourself," Shea said with a smirk before looking at her Aunt Chloe, who was chuckling.

"They are just like us when we were younger," Aunt Chloe said to Katie before smiling at the two young girls. "Oh, I forgot, the neighbors are going to be over here soon because they wanted to meet you. Mr. and Mrs. Walsh are great people. They have two sons, Mikey and Brandon. Mikey is your age and Brandon is your age," she said excitedly to Tiffani and then to Shea. "Sadly, you won't get to meet Mr. Walsh yet. He's at work by now," she said before rushing off to change out of her pajamas.

The girls' mom disappeared to do the same and Shea stared at her sister, who was still happily enjoying breakfast. "Aren't you going to change? We're about to meet strangers and guys our age in a few minutes," Shea asked with a raised eyebrow before drinking the last bit of coffee in her cup.

Tiffani gave Shea a deadpan stare. "You're seventeen years old. You care about these things. I'm thirteen. I don't care if another thirteen year old boy sees me in my pajamas," Tiffani said before finishing the last bit of milk from her glass.

Shea looked at her sister closely and laughed. Tiffani was wearing Scooby Doo pajama pants, a black t-shirt, and batman house shoes. "Well at least you have some style for your pajamas, a dysfunctional style," Shea said before rushing out of the room when Tiffani tried to hit her with a spoon.

"You're just jealous," Tiffani yelled after her sister, who had just slammed their bedroom door shut. She sighed before cleaning the dishes and putting them away. She smiled when she heard a knock at the door. Her aunt rushed out of a bedroom, but Tiffani beat the woman to the door. She opened the door with a big grin on her face. "Hi," she said cheerfully to the woman and her two sons.

Her eyes scanned over Mrs. Walsh, who looked like a nice woman, but she seemed really stressed out. Tiffani then looked at the older brother, Brandon, and she smirked. "Must annoy him, a lot," she thought and he frowned at her smirk. She gave him a quick grin before looking at the younger brother, who was the same height as her. "Cute," she thought as their eyes locked and they smiled at each other. His smile was a bit shy, which made her smile more.

"My name is Tiffani. Nice to meet you," she said and stuck out her hand towards Mikey.

"Mikey, nice to meet you too," he said and shook her hand. She was about to let go of her hand when her aunt rushed up behind her. Her aunt ran into her back, which caused Tiffani to stumble forwards into Mikey. She gave a surprised squeak as he wrapped his arm around her waist as he stabled them so they would not fall.

"Oh, Mrs. Walsh, come in, welcome," Aunt Chloe said happily as she ignored the glare from her niece.

"Thanks Chloe," Mrs. Walsh said politely as she and Brandon entered the house.

"Sorry about that," Tiffani said with a small blush on her cheeks. Mikey was staring straight into her eyes and she felt a bit relieved to see that he was slightly blushing as well.

"It's ok, not your fault," Mikey said before he released her and they entered the house.

"I'm getting her back for that," Tiffani thought as she started plotting her revenge.

"Katie, Shea, get in here already. Our guests are here," Aunt Chloe yelled through the house from the living room. Tiffani and Mikey were sitting on the couch with Brandon. Mrs. Walsh was sitting on the love seat with Aunt Chloe, which left two armchairs for the girls' mom and Shea.

"Katie, Shea, this is Mrs. Walsh and her two boys, Mikey and Brandon," Aunt Chloe introduced when Shea and her mom entered the living room. Katie happily introduced herself to the neighbors while Shea smiled and said hello. She felt a little butterfly flutter in her stomach when she noticed Brandon looking at her. She told him hello before taking a seat in an armchair.

Shea looked to see her sister besides the younger brother of the Walsh family. "So opposite," she thought as she watched her sister converse with Mikey. Mikey was talking to her sister but he seemed shy compared to her sister's contribution to their conversation.

"So how are you enjoying Astoria so far?" Mrs. Walsh asked Shea and Tiffani, who looked at her to show they were paying attention.

"Well we planned on running around today to explore and get to know the neighborhood," Shea explained with a polite smile.

"Oh, how about Brandon and Mikey joining you two as you go explore? They can show you some of the fun places or neat places in the town," Mrs. Walsh offered.

"Can we borrow the car? Shea can drive," Tiffani asked her mom with a puppy dog face. She kept pouting until her mom sighed and threw the car keys at her oldest daughter.

"Sure, but be careful and come home before dinner," Katie said with a smile to her daughters before her youngest daughter ran from the room. "Where is she running off to now?" she asked in surprise as she looked at Shea for an answer.

"She's not going dressed like that," Shea said simply before Mrs. Walsh started giggling.

"She was still in her pajamas," Mrs. Walsh said and Katie covered her face.

"That crazy kid," Katie muttered and started conversing with Mrs. Walsh and her sister about what was going to happen to the neighborhood if people could not stop the foreclosures.

"We might as well go wait outside for Tiffani, she will be a few minutes," Shea said with a smile to Brandon and Mikey, who looked more than happy to leave the living room to escape the conversation.

"So you have your license?" Brandon asked Shea as they walked towards Katie's car.

"Yes, I got it right before we moved out here," Shea said with a smile before she unlocked the car.

"I'm taking my test soon," Brandon said as he got in the front passenger seat and Shea got in the driver's seat. Mikey took a seat in the backseat behind Brandon.

"Don't you dare leave without me. I know where you sleep," Tiffani yelled as she ran out of the house. She was now wearing some normal clothes to go into town.

"I know where you sleep too. We sleep in the same room," Shea yelled back and Tiffani ran to the car and jumped in the backseat behind her sister.

"So where are some cool places to go in this town?" Tiffani asked and she looked from Brandon to Mikey.

"Depends on what you like," Brandon answered with a shrug before grinning at Shea. Shea looked away as she felt more butterflies in her stomach. She sent him a little grin back.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Goonies. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I also own Katie and Chloe. I do not own Pippin.

Story Start

The drive around Astoria was definitely interesting for all four young people in the car. Shea and Brandon had enjoyed talking about the local high school, driving tests, and some of their own interests. Tiffani and Mikey had been talking about Mikey and his friends. She had to talk to him a while before he started to talk back to her. She found his bit of shyness to be cute.

They had found a few interesting spots in Astoria. Tiffani was especially happy about the tennis courts. Shea was not as excited about the tennis courts. The last time she had played tennis with her younger sister, the two were more like trying to attack each other with the tennis balls instead of play an actual game of tennis.

Tiffani had tried to get them to stop at the tennis courts so they could play a game, but nobody had any tennis balls or rackets. Shea had just rolled her eyes at her little sister, and then she drove further back into town so they would be closer to their aunt's house. A growl from the backseat interrupted Brandon, who was about to ask Shea a question.

"Did your sister growl?" Brandon asked instead of his prior question. He was staring back at Tiffani, who was poking her stomach. Mikey was staring at Tiffani as well, but he was chuckling at her.

"Her stomach growled, but be warned because she will randomly growl as well," Shea answered him before yelling at her sister, who had just kicked the back of the driver's seat.

"Well you heard it, it says feed me," Tiffani said with a smirk before smiling at Mikey, who was chuckling at the two sisters.

"No, I believe you eat enough, you're like Pippin," Shea said and her sister giggled.

"I love that hobbit," Tiffani replied before kicking the driver seat again. "Food," she yelled and then pointed towards a pizza place that was right up the road.

"Fine, time to feed the starving beast," Shea said before looking at Brandon, who was giving her a sympathizing look.

"I know how you feel, younger siblings," he said to her before giving an annoyed groan.

Tiffani and Mikey looked at each other. Tiffani was giving Mikey a mischievous look, but Mikey was looking between her and Brandon with a slightly worried expression. She winked at him before Shea pulled into the parking lot. Tiffani jumped out of the car and was the first one in the restaurant. Mikey just hoped that whatever she was about to do would not get him killed by his brother.

"Is she really that hungry?" Brandon asked Shea as the remaining three started making their way towards the entrance of the pizza place.

Shea looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "She eats all the time. The only time she is not eating is when she is sleeping or when she is running around and getting into trouble," she explained and she smiled when he held the door open for her. Mikey let out an annoyed yell when Brandon shut the door in his face.

Mikey pushed the door open with a huff and he was surprised when Tiffani was happily walking towards him. He felt his face heat up when she looped an arm through his and led him towards a booth. He gave her a curious look when he saw her smirking at Brandon and Shea.

"What did you do?" he whispered to her as they sat down on one side of the booth.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she whispered back and smiled at him again, which once again made him blush.

He was going to say something else, but his brother and Shea were walking towards the table. The two were talking and walking closer to each other before they sat in the remaining booth seats. Shea and Tiffani were sitting right in front of each other. Brandon did not look too happy to be sitting in front of Mikey, but he was happy to be beside Shea.

"What would you like to drink?" a waiter asked when he approached their booth. Everyone gave their answers and the waiter wrote them down, but Mikey noticed that Tiffani and the waiter winked at each other. He sent her a raised eyebrow look and she just gave him a thumb up under the table so her sister and his brother would not see it.

The waiter brought back the drinks and Tiffani was drinking her water, but Mikey could see her sneaking little glances to his brother. He was worried at first that she may find him more interesting because he was older and more muscular. However, his fears were dissolved when Brandon finished drinking half of the drink and before he could even put the drink on the table, Brandon started burping loudly.

Brandon covered his mouth and looked at Shea, who was giving him a shocked look. Tiffani was holding in her giggles, but Mikey could see her shoulders lightly shaking. Shea jumped when Brandon burped loudly again even behind his hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't burp like this normally," Brandon tried to say to get rid of his embarrassment. Shea gave a small nod before jumping again at the next loud burp. The burps were so loud that they did not sound natural.

The waiter brought them the cheese pizza that they had ordered after receiving their drinks. Brandon quickly grabbed a piece of pizza to stop the burps. His save attempt failed because after finishing his first piece of pizza, a loud sound occurred and it was not from his mouth. Shea's eyes widened and Tiffani finally lost her composure. She was laughing hysterically.

Mikey was also laughing and even the waiter was laughing. Brandon looked from the waiter, his brother, and Tiffani. Shea glared at her sister, who just gave her an innocent look before laughing more.

"What did you do?" Shea yelled and that was the moment that Mikey saw his friend Chunk walk into the pizza place.

Chunk waved at Mikey before he noticed Brandon and the two new girls. He stared at Tiffani, who was still laughing, before giving Mikey a curious look. Mikey shrugged his shoulders as if he would have to tell Chunk later.

"He deserved it," Tiffani said with a shrug after getting her laughter under control. Brandon gave her a glare before burping and releasing gas from the other end.

"What do you mean he deserved it? What did you give him?" Shea asked feeling her embarrassment grow because of what her younger sister had done to the guy she had been getting to know. She was worried he would not want to speak to her again after this.

"Well if he had gotten water then I would not have been able to pull this prank. Since he got soda I was able to hide my special mix that makes a person release gas from both ends for half an hour," Tiffani explained proudly before dodging the pepper that her sister threw at her.

"You little brat," Brandon yelled before burping again. He stood up from the table and stormed back out to the car. Shea was following right behind him. She glared at Tiffani, who laughingly walked behind the two. Mikey was the last to leave the table and he saw Chunk waving him over to where he was sitting.

"Mikey, who was that?" Chunk asked looking out the restaurant window at Tiffani, who Shea had just shoved in the backseat of the car.

"That's Tiffani and her older sister Shea. They are our new neighbors," Mikey explained and Chunk gave a whistle.

"Wow, Mikey, you're really lucky," Chunk said and smiled at Mikey.

Mikey went to reply something to Chunk, but Brandon's angry voice yelling his name made him wave goodbye to his friend. He raced to the car and got in the open backseat. He was surprised to see Tiffani laughing.

"Brandon, I'm sorry about her," Shea said to Brandon to try to calm him down. She glared at her sister, who was still chuckling.

"I'm not mad at you, but your sister is another story. Stay away from me, you brat," Brandon said to Shea calmly before growling at Tiffani.

"You're just lucky I'm not your sister. I would have already made you go to the insane asylum," Tiffani said sweetly and she received another growl from Brandon.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Goonies. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I also own Katie and Chloe.

Story Start

"I cannot believe you did that," Shea hissed before sitting on the couch in Aunt Chloe's living room. "He'll never talk to me again now," she said and covered her face with a throw pillow.

"He said he was not mad at you. He's just mad at me, which makes me happy. He seems like one of those people you love to annoy just to see how angry they can get," Tiffani cheered and yelped when her sister kicked her shin. "You're a violent person when mad," she whined before rubbing her shin.

"Well don't get me mad," Shea hissed before yelping when Tiffani jumped on her and sat on her stomach.

"But it's fun, anyways, I'm a sister. I'm supposed to get you mad every now and then," Tiffani said before running away from Shea, who was trying to attack her with a pillow.

"Girls, stop running," Katie yelled at her daughters before it was time for dinner. The afternoon led to night and soon everybody was asleep. The girls were happy to have met Brandon and Mikey. They were wondering what was going to happen tomorrow. Shea just hoped Brandon would talk to her again, and if not then she was going to pull so many pranks on her sister. She was already planning a nice prank for her sister in the morning. Tiffani just hoped to cause some more chaos the next day.

The next day Shea was walking with a skip in her step to the kitchen. Tiffani was walking in front of her. Shea smirked at her younger sister, who had no idea about what was about to happen. She sat down with a cup of coffee at the kitchen table as she watched her sister walk around the room.

Tiffani made her way to the pantry and frowned when she only saw oatmeal. "Where is the cereal?" she muttered before walking to the refrigerator. She opened the door and her frown deepened. "No fruit, no eggs, no bacon, why do we not have bacon?" she asked and her voice was raising.

"Oh goodness, I just thought I restocked this place for breakfast food," Aunt Chloe said entering the kitchen and seeing Tiffani's dilemma.

"We can eat oatmeal. It is cinnamon flavored," Shea said helpfully.

"Oh, you're right, I love oatmeal," Aunt Chloe said cheerfully before she spun around to look at Tiffani. "Oatmeal is good for you too," she said and started fixing oatmeal.

Tiffani was not fully awake but she knew when her sister had ruined her breakfast. She glared at Shea, who smirked at her. "Evil, don't mess with my food," Tiffani growled before storming towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked her daughter, who was just about to open the front door.

"I'm not eating oatmeal," Tiffani answered opening the door.

"Well you don't have to," Katie explained before Chloe yelled that they only had oatmeal. "Well honey, you can eat it once," Katie said to try to calm down her daughter.

"Forget that. I hate that stuff. I have tried to eat it many times before and I do not like it," Tiffani said and left the house.

"Young lady, where are you going?" Katie yelled as she raced out the door. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Tiffani walking to Mrs. Walsh's house in her pajamas and barefoot. "You're going to get sick," she yelled after her crazy daughter.

"I'll happily get a cold if it means I get some real breakfast," Tiffani yelled back before knocking on the gate that led to the walkway to Mikey's house. She hit the gate again before noticing a contraption at the start of the gate. She gave it a curious look before pulling the string.

Her wide eyes watched the different reactions that happened before the doorbell on the house rang. A sleepy Mikey opened the front door and gave her a surprised look. "Tiffani, what are you doing?" he asked as he opened the gate for her. Tiffani gave him a sheepish grin as she walked towards him and the front door.

"Shea hid all the good breakfast food. Do you care if I have some cereal? I'll pay you back," she asked and hoped he would let her have some cereal.

"You don't have to pay me back. It's just cereal. Come inside, mom, Tiffani came over for breakfast, is that ok?" Mikey said and then yelled into the house at his mom. Tiffani took that moment to walk inside the house, which felt better than the cold weather outside.

"Of course, that's fine, we're in the kitchen," Mrs. Walsh's voice echoed through the house. The two thirteen year olds made their way to the kitchen and Tiffani gave a happy smile to Brand, who was glaring at her. She had quit thinking of him as Brandon when he had snapped at her yesterday.

"Oh dear, did you walk in this cold in just your pajamas? No coat," Mrs. Walsh questioned as she fixed a plate of bacon and eggs for Tiffani, who sat down in a chair at the table by Mikey.

"I'm fine, breakfast is more important. Thanks," Tiffani answered with an appreciative smile before she took a bite of the crunchy bacon.

"Was there no breakfast food at your house?" Mrs. Walsh asked confused as she watched Tiffani finish eating a piece of bacon.

"She probably ate it all," Brand said with a glower.

"You're just mad about yesterday. By the way, did you ever stop having gas issues? It's not too attractive to burp like that in front of girls," Tiffani said to Brand before staring at his glass of orange juice, which he quickly moved away from her. Mikey chuckled before one of his brother's growls silenced him.

"Brandon, be polite. So did you really not have anything for breakfast over there?" Mrs. Walsh asked Tiffani again.

"We only had oatmeal and I hate oatmeal. It's just like mush to me," Tiffani answered and shivered as she remembered all the times she had been forced to eat oatmeal when she used to have a babysitter.

"Oatmeal is good for you though," Mrs. Walsh said and Tiffani just took another bite of bacon.

"This tastes better," Tiffani answered before smiling at Mikey, who gave her a slightly surprised look. "Do you want to hang out today?" she asked him and Brand laughed before his mother elbowed him.

Mikey seemed to stumble over the question before he just nodded his head. "That sounds fun," he said before looking away and taking a breath with his inhaler. He took another breath from his inhaler after Tiffani gave him a hug.

"So what is Shea doing today?" Brand asked Tiffani, who let go of Mikey to finish the eggs.

"Right now she is eating oatmeal, but I do not know what she is doing the rest of the day. Go over there and ask her," Tiffani said and drank the last of her orange juice.

"She's your sister," Brand replied and Tiffani raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're the one who is flirting with her," Tiffani said back before she thanked Mrs. Walsh and stood from the table. "I'll be back over here in a few minutes, but I'm not telling Shea you want to hang out with her. You have to ask her yourself," she said to Mikey and then to Brand, who just glared at her.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Goonies. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I also own Katie and Chloe.

Story Start

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Shea asked after Tiffani entered Aunt Chloe's house.

"I had bacon and eggs," the younger sister answered before smirking at Shea. "Oh by the way, gas boy from next door asked about you, but I told him to man up and come over here if he wants to ask you a question. I'm not asking it for him," she replied and ran to her room when Shea gave her an annoyed look. "You'll thank me later," Tiffani yelled before disappearing into her bedroom.

"We'll see about that," Shea muttered before a small knock sounded on the door. "Mom, Aunt Chloe," she yelled as she noticed she was still in her pajamas. She ran to the bedroom she shared with Tiffani, but her younger sister had locked the door. "I'm not thanking you for this later, not at all," she yelled and kicked the door before running to the living room. She grabbed the blanket off the back of a couch. She wrapped the blanket around her before opening the front door.

Brand was standing there looking around before his eyes focused on Shea. She could have sworn his face grew a little red when he saw her in her pajamas. "Morning," she said a little shy, but on the inside she was thinking of how to kill her sister and make it look like an accident.

"Morning, sorry to bother you this early, but what are you doing today?" he managed to ask.

"I don't have any plans. I was just going to read a book or something unless something else happened," she said with a shrug. She was trying not to imagine the blanket as a cape.

"Would you like to come over and watch a movie or something?" Brandon asked and Shea felt her stomach fill with little butterflies.

"Sure, just let me change and I will be over there in a minute," she said happily and he gave her a grin. She shut the door and walked towards her room with a happy smile on her face. the door to the bedroom was now unlocked. However, she did not have much time to get revenge on her sister. Tiffani rushed out of the room dressed in a sweater, jeans, and her black converse.

"Get back here," Shea yelled and her sister laughed.

"Glad he was brave enough, but I'm going to hang out with Mikey before you kill me," Tiffani yelled and ran out of the house. She ran past Brand right when he was about to go into the front gate of the Walsh's house. "Glad you were a man," she yelled back at him and ran into the Walsh's house laughing because he called her a brat.

"I have to go to the market and I will bring back the new maid too," Mrs. Walsh was telling Mikey, who was nodding his head.

"Bye Mrs. Walsh," Tiffani said and stood beside Mikey.

"Oh, goodbye Tiffani, you two have fun," Mrs. Walsh said before telling Brand goodbye. Brand had just sat down in the living room and he was working out. He did that until the doorbell rang and he opened the door for who he thought was Shea, but instead it was some young guy.

"Mouth," Brand said with disdain.

"Hey Brand, I think your muscles are bigger than your brain now, sad," Mouth said and patted Brand's arm. Mouth ducked when Brand tried to smack him. "Mikey, my man," he said and Tiffani watched curiously as Mouth grabbed Mikey and pulled him out of the living room.

Tiffani and Brand had a stare down before Tiffani left the room. She walked to the kitchen thinking that Mikey would eventually find her there. She did not want to go into somebody's room without him or her knowing it. However, she would happily go mess with Brand's room just to anger the guy. She enjoyed torturing guys that flirted with her sister. She wanted to know if they were actually good guys that would treat her sister right. She also just enjoyed seeing the guys angry because her pranks were so awesome.

"Mikey, who is the chic?" Mouth asked Mikey after dragging Mikey upstairs.

"She's the new neighbor, Tiffani," Mikey answered and pulled out of Mouth's grip on his arm.

"She's hot," Mouth said and smirked at his friend. "Think she'll date me?" he asked and Mikey gave him a small frown.

Mikey sighed and said, "I don't know."

"Well I'll just have to throw on the charm," Mouth said and wiggled his eyebrows. Mikey covered his face before they both made their way down the stairs. They looked around and did not see Tiffani anywhere.

"Kitchen, dweebs," Brand said to them and that was when Tiffani stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Dweebs, who uses that word anymore? You big muscle head," Tiffani said and stuck her tongue out at him before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Brat," Brand started to growl but a knock at the door interrupted him. He sighed before standing up and throwing open the door. "What?" he growled before his jaw dropped.

Shea was standing there giving him a surprised look. "Well that's one way to greet a person," she said and raised an eyebrow at him. Mikey and Mouth took that time to sneak into the kitchen.

"Sorry, my brother, his friend, and your sister have just been annoying me," Brand apologized as he moved out of the way so Shea could enter the house.

"It's fine. Tiffani does have a tendency to get on people's nerves," Shea said with a small smile, which she could tell made Brand feel better. He walked with her towards the couch and the two settled down on a seat to watch a movie.

Tiffani smiled at the two boys entering the kitchen. She was about to say something to Mikey and Mouth, but Mouth stopped her by surprising her. He walked forward, grabbed her hand, kissed the back of it, and then winked at her. He kept a smile on his face when he said something to her in French.

"Did not understand anything you said, but I'm Tiffani and I would like my hand back," she said and pulled her hand away from him before walking over to Mikey.

"Sorry about him, this is my friend Mouth," Mikey said giving a proper introduction for his friend.

"Well nice to meet you, I guess," Tiffani said giving a polite smile.

"Welcome to Astoria, beautiful," Mouth said and winked at her as he moved closer to her while she moved more behind Mikey.

"Thanks, anyways Mikey, what is fun to do on this rainy looking day?" she asked as she looked at anywhere but at Mouth, who was giving her weird looks.

"Well I have some video games in my room," Mikey said with a shrug.

"Sweet, lead the way," Tiffani cheered.

Both boys paused as she moved to leave the kitchen. She gave them a questioning look when she saw they were not following her. "What is it?" she asked with a frown.

"You play video games?" they asked confused.

"I love video games. I can win at almost any game, except car racing. I always crash, but mostly on purpose," she answered before pulling the boys out of the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Goonies. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I also own Katie and Chloe.

Story Start

The three young teens snuck through the living room and made their way to Mikey's room. Tiffani had almost messed with Brand and her sister, but a quick glare from Shea made her leave them alone. Mikey and Mouth were talking about which video game to play while Tiffani was looking around Mikey's room. She smiled at the pictures of pirates and ships.

"Your room is awesome," Tiffani said and both boys stopped what they were doing to look at her. Mikey smiled when he noticed her looking at all of the pirate stuff in his room.

"Thanks," Mikey said before Mouth decided to open his mouth.

"Mikey is the captain of our crew, the Goonies," Mouth said as he slung an arm over Mikey's shoulder.

"Goonies," Tiffani said before a smile lit up her face. "Can I join?" she asked sitting down in the chair at Mikey's desk.

Mouth was about to reply but noise from outside distracted all three of them. Mouth and Mikey led the way downstairs and Tiffani followed them. They head to the front door and Tiffani is surprised to see the same boy that Mikey had waved to in the pizza place the other day.

"Hey guys, let me in, I just saw the coolest thing, guys," the guy yelled as he pulled and pushed on the gate.

"Not until you do it," Mouth yelled and Tiffani gave Mikey a questioning look. Mikey shook his head while Chunk whined. "Do the truffle shuffle," Mouth yelled and Tiffani's eyes widened in surprise when Chunk raised his shirt and started shaking his body.

"Mouth, stop," Mikey said exasperated as he moved Mouth out of the way and released a switch that set off a mechanism that would open the gate. Tiffani gave Mouth a frown at what he made Chunk do before she was fascinated by the different actions that occurred after Mikey released the switch.

She giggled a bit at the chicken part before she moved out of the way as Chunk was getting closer to Mikey and Mouth. She looked back at her sister, who was talking to Brand while he was working out his arm muscles. A smile spread on her face before she ran over and tackled her older sister.

"Tiffani," Shea yelled before shoving her sister off her and to the floor.

"You should always watch your back," Tiffani yelled.

"You attacked me from the front," Shea yelled back as she fixed her hair.

"You should watch that too," Tiffani said as she sat up on the floor. She looked up as the guys came in the house and Chunk started relaying the story about a car chase that he saw while he was in the pizza place. Tiffani was interested as soon as he started talking about the number of police cars chasing the escaped prisoners. She kicks her older sister, who was about to agree with the others, who were not believing a word that Chunk was saying.

"I believe you," Tiffani said with a smile to Chunk, who gave her an appreciating smile.

"Thanks, the guys just don't believe me when I tell them something so awesome," Chunk said as he moved closer to Tiffani, who was grabbed by Mouth by the arm.

"Come on, Data will be here soon," Mouth said and tried to drag her away from Chunk.

"I'm not a doll, let go," Tiffani said and pulled her arm out of Mouth's hold.

"Mouth, the door," Mikey yelled and Tiffani jumped back as Mouth and Mikey rushed to open a door. She yelped and ran over to the couch out of the way as another boy appeared in the house by way of zip line. Shea was quick to dodge as Tiffani made her way to the couch. She did not feel like being tackled again.

"Is your house always this popular?" Shea asked Brand with a raised eyebrow. He gave her an exasperated look and nodded his head.

"All the time," Brand groaned before focusing back on the boys in the room.

"They're going to foreclose our house tomorrow," Data said and everybody froze.

"They can't do that. My dad will stop them, he has to," Mikey said worried and upset for his friend.

"I did not know it was so serious so soon," Shea said to Tiffani with a frown. Her younger sister was also frowning before she gave out a curse. "Language," Shea admonished but she got a scoff in return.

"You say worse things than me all the time," Tiffani said sweetly before she cringed when Chunk knocked over a statue.

"Mikey, I'm sorry, oh wait, see it's fine," Chunk stumbled over his words as he set the piece of art back onto the table.

"You broke Mom's favorite piece," Mikey said in frustration.

Tiffani and Shea looked down and held in their laughter when they saw the piece that was broken from the statue. "I can see why," Mouth said and he got a glare from Mikey for his words. Finally, the sisters started laughing. Mikey sent Tiffani a slightly betrayed look because he was beyond frustrated with how things were going today. Tiffani just gave him an apologetic shrug before trying to calm down her giggles.

"Brand, Mikey," Mrs. Walsh's voice carried from the yard.

"Quick, hide it," Brand said and Mikey and Chunk sat in front of the small statue.

"You two could have helped, oh we have company, hey boys," Mrs. Walsh said entering the house with a bag of groceries in her arms.

"Hey mom," Brand and Mikey said while everybody else said, "Hey Mrs. Walsh."

"Hey, anyways this is Rosalita. She is here to help us pack," Mrs. Walsh explained and moved away from the door so another woman could enter the room. "Mouth, you said you took Spanish right?" she asked smiling at Rosalita.

"I did," Mouth answered and Shea knew the kid was up to no good with the sly grin on his face.

"Oh good, could you help me explain what all to pack?" Mrs. Walsh asked and of course Mouth was more than happy to help.

"He's going to traumatize her," Shea said and looked at her younger sister, who was speaking in Rosalita as fast as she could. "She always did enjoy learning different languages more," she thought before looking at Brand, who had looked at her as well but he quickly looked away. "Guess he's shy too," she thought with a shrug.

"Rosalita, be brave. That boy is going to mess with your mind," Tiffani said quickly and quietly to Rosalita in Spanish. She did not want the nice woman to be scared to death because of Mouth.

"You speak Spanish too?" Mikey asked from behind Tiffani, who jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, I love learning different languages. I'm trying to learn Japanese right now," Tiffani explained and he gave her a surprised look.

"Cool," he said before his mom, Rosalita, and Mouth disappeared upstairs. "The statue," Mikey said and he rushed over to where Chunk was trying to fix the statue.

"Does anybody have super glue?" Shea asked as she looked at the statue.

"Or duct tape?" Tiffani asked and she got some weird looks. "What? Get some duct tape colored like the statue and it should be no problem, I would hope nobody looked that close at the statue anyways to notice if it had tape on it," she said with a smirk. She laughed when Data started looking through his coat to see if he had any tape. Mikey and Chunk gave her a frown before fretting over the statue again.

"Duct tape?" Shea asked with a questioning look.

"Duct tape fixes almost anything when you do not have super glue," Tiffani said with a nod and she received a smack on the back of the head.

"I need to monitor what television shows you watch," Shea said and watched her sister stick her tongue at her as her only reply.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Goonies. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I also own Katie and Chloe.

Story Start

"Quick, she's coming back downstairs," Tiffani hissed when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Mikey and Chunk look at each other nervously while everybody else tries to act cool. Shea was not surprised to see that Brand was not paying attention to his brother and friends at all. She thought he was cute but she hoped there was more to him than just looks. He had been a bit boring so far since they had met each other.

Tiffani was twiddling her thumbs and looking between the stairs and Mikey. She thought it was cute to see how worried he was about the statue. She found the statue odd to have in your living room, but everybody has his or her own preferences for décor. She would not have it in her living room or in her house.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Walsh asked as she walked down the stairs and noticed the tense atmosphere in the room. She looked around before a frown marred her face. "Mikey, I told you guys not to leave food lying around or make a mess on the floor. Clean that up now," she said and the boys in the room besides Brand relaxed immediately.

"Sure thing, mom," Mikey said and moved to clean up the chips that were on the floor.

"I'll help," Tiffani said and moved from the couch to help Mikey clean up the mess from the floor.

"Thanks," Mikey said and she smiled at him. His face grew warm when he noticed how close they were to each other.

"You're welcome," she said and gave his shoulder a little nudge because she had noticed the blush on his face. She wanted him to quit being so nervous around her. Mrs. Walsh and Rosalita disappeared into the kitchen and Mouth kept looking back upstairs at the attic.

"Hey Mikey, I bet your dad has a bunch of cool stuff upstairs," Mouth said before smirking and running to the attic stairs.

"Guys, wait," Mikey yelled when Brand, Chunk, and Data followed Mouth. Shea and Tiffani looked at each other curiously before following Mikey, who was chasing after his friends.

"Wow, this is amazing," Shea said and she immediately went to the old books that she saw near her.

"Old weapons," Tiffani shouted with glee as she rushed towards some old swords and daggers that were lying in a box.

"Get those away from her," Shea said to Brand when she saw her sister near the weapons. Her eyes were wide as she waited for her sister to challenge one of the boys to a duel, which would not end well for the boy.

"Why? They are old and rusted. She can't do any damage with them," Brand said before a crash sounded in the attic. He cringed and both of them looked over to where Tiffani was still standing.

However, now Tiffani had swung the sword at an old vase. "You stand corrected," Shea said to Brand before she marched over to her sister and took away the old sword.

"Hey, go find your own sword. I'm fighting imaginary foes with this one," Tiffani said the first part and looked from her sister to Brand before grabbing the old sword back from her sister.

"You have a horrible mind," Shea spluttered and her face grew hot.

"You were thinking it too," her younger sister taunted before yelping as she dodged the fist that was heading towards her arm.

"You'll pay for that later," Shea yelled and she dreaded looking back at Brand. She did finally turn around and she was surprised to see the blush on his face as well.

"Your sister is extremely blunt," Brand said with a cough.

"You have no idea," Shea said as she scuffed her shoe on the floor.

"Mouth, that's a priceless painting," Mikey yelled and Tiffani ran over to help Mikey move the painting away from Mouth.

"Maybe we can fix it," Tiffani suggested as she placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder to calm him down.

"You're not using duct tape," Shea yelled as she overheard her sister.

"But I like duct tape," Tiffani yelled back before pouting.

"Thanks, but I do not think that will work for this," Mikey said as he placed his hand on top of her hand. He gave her an appreciative smile, which made her smile in return. Thunder and lightning from outside made Tiffani jump. She gave Mikey a small pout when he laughed at her for jumping.

"It's alright, it's just a thunder storm," Mikey said and he watched her jump again.

"I know, but they are just so loud," Tiffani said before clinging onto his arm.

"You'll be fine," he said to her and nudged her shoulder before the two split ways to look at the stuff in the attic some more. Shea and Brand were looking at some of the old jewelry that was lying around the room. Some of the more shiny pieces distracted Shea, but she was disrupted from her staring by Brand. She looked at him curiously before blushing when he placed a simple yet beautiful necklace around her neck. The necklace was a long gold chain with a gold owl with amber jewel eyes.

"Your sister told me how much you liked owls," Brand said trying not to look embarrassed.

"When did she tell him that?" Shea wondered before smiling in thanks to him. "I love owls, thank you," she said and she was happy that the attic was dim because her blush was glowing on her face.

"Welcome," he replied before jumping a bit when his brother let out an excited yell. He looked at Shea before he grabbed her hand and they made their way over to his brother. Shea glanced down at their joined hands and she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"What is it?" Tiffani asked as she approached Mikey and his friends as they crowded around something.

"A treasure map, One-Eyed Willie's treasure map," Mikey exclaimed as he spread out the map for everybody to see.

"It's probably just a fake, Mikey," Brand said when he and Shea were close enough to see the map.

"Why are you such a downer?" Tiffani asked and threw a random trinket at Brand.

"I'm not," Brand said annoyed.

"Downer," Tiffani yelled before she let out a surprised noise. Mouth had grabbed her and pulled her deeper into the circle. She ended up besides Mikey, who gave her an excited smile.

"If we can find this treasure then we can save the neighborhood," Mikey said and Tiffani smiled back at him when she saw the twinkle in his eye.

"I love adventures, so count me to find that treasure," she said before feeling eyes on her back. She looked behind her to see her sister staring at her. "Please, it'll be fun," she mouthed to her older sister.

"I wouldn't let you do this alone," Shea mouthed back before winking.

"Sweet," Tiffani said and got a weird look from some of the boys around her.

"Mikey, it's just a fake. There is not treasure," Brand said and Shea gave him a frown.

"Everything else up here is real and he calls the map fake," Shea thought before giving Data a thumb up when she saw him looking at her worried. She wanted him and the other boys to know that she would join this adventure with her younger sister. "I'm not missing out on the fun," she thought before rolling her eyes at Brand. "Live a little," she said to Brand as they all made their way downstairs as a group. Mikey and Tiffani were still looking at the map while walking downstairs.

"Let's sneak out," Tiffani whispered to Mikey and the other boys before they reached the first floor.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own The Goonies. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I also own Katie and Chloe.

Story Start

After everyone reached the first floor, everybody went to the front door because the bell rang through the house. Tiffani and Shea gave each other curious looks when they saw two men in trench coats and hats standing under umbrellas. The hostility from the boys made them grow tense. Tiffani glanced at her pocket, which is where she kept some rocks in case of emergencies. Shea frowned when one of the men asked for Brand's father and then mother.

"Sorry sir, she's out buying pampers for us kids," Brand replied to the man and the two sisters busted out laughing.

The men behind the gate glared at them before discussing that Mr. Walsh needed to read and sign some papers, which the men would return for in the morning. Brand was civil when he accepted the papers from the men, which made Shea happy even if she wanted to hit the men.

Tiffani had a smile on her face as she now held two rocks in her right hand. She smirked when the men turned their backs on the house to walk back to the car. "Mistake," she thought before throwing the rocks as hard as she could. Two shouts or surprise and pain made her hide behind Mikey, but she looked over his shoulder with glee on her face.

"Brand, what are those?" Mikey asked as his brother walked back to the front door where everyone now had sad faces.

"It's dad's business," Brand answered and he glared back at the men, who were now rubbing the sore spots on their bodies from the rocks. Shea glanced at her sister, who just gave her a happy grin.

"I'm not sorry," Tiffani whispered to Shea.

"You should have thrown bigger rocks," Shea replied and her younger sister's smirk grew.

"They just cannot wait to tear down our homes," Data said and the girls focused back on the conversation around them.

"It's not right," Shea said to Brand when he walked by her to go into the house.

Brand stopped and looked back at her. "There's nothing we can do," he said and she just shook her head before following him.

"You can always try," Shea said to him before some of the other boys followed behind them. She noticed that Tiffani and Mikey were still out on the porch.

Mikey was still leaning against the porch railing as Tiffani quietly approached him. She placed a hand on his arm and whispered, "I'll help you stop them in any way I can, even if I have to stand in front of this house so they won't tear it down." She gave him a small smile before entering the house after her sister. She was surprised to see that Shea was talking to Chunk, Mouth, and Data. Brand was nowhere in sight.

The girls and the boys were in the kitchen later when Brand and Mikey reappeared. Tiffani was sitting on the counter with Data and Mouth while Shea was standing near them. Chunk was looking through the refrigerator.

"I'm so depressed," Chunk said before spraying whip cream in his mouth. Tiffani could not help the small giggle that escaped her because she was surprised by how he was eating the whip cream.

"If only we could find One Eyed Willie's treasure, we could pay all my dad's bills and he would not have to stay up all night worrying about this," Mikey said with a frustrated sigh as he took a seat by Tiffani on the counter.

"No adventures," Brand said and the sisters immediately pouted. "Mom will ground me if I let you guys out, and I have a date with Andy on Friday," he finished and the girls' eyebrows went up in surprise.

Tiffani looked at her sister, who was giving Brand a glare. "Goody, flirting with my sister when you already have a date planned with another girl, prank time," she thought and she noticed Shea was looking at her. a smirk crossed her face when her sister nodded at her.

"The nerve," Shea thought with a glare. "Flirt with me when you already have another girl you like, boys," she thought before nodding at her sister. "Torture him a bit, Tiffani," she thought and she noticed Brand looking at her with worry. A glare from her made him cringe, which made Shea smile.

"In your dreams," Mouth said to Brand, who looked away from Shea and glared at Mouth.

"Andy, Shea's name is even better," Tiffani said loud enough for Brand to hear, who directed his glare towards her.

Mouth kept talking and Tiffani got a great idea when Brand approached Mouth. She quickly kicked out her leg and snickered a bit when her foot hit its target. Brand crouched over and grabbed himself protectively before hobbling out of the room. Mouth looked at Tiffani and gave her a thumb up before he jumped off the counter.

"Not your most inventive idea, but I'm happy for now," Shea said and gave her sister a high five before everybody surrounded Mikey, who had pulled the map out of his pocket.

"Guys, we have to do something. That country club is killing our parents, and the golf course will be right where we are standing," Mikey said and the planning began on how to sneak out of the house without Brand stopping them.

Soon everybody was in the living room watch Cyndi Lauper on the television while Brand worked out his arm muscles. Shea and Tiffani were standing around the door pretending as if they were watching for their mom to call them back over to their Aunt's house. Mikey was telling the boys with hand signals what they would do.

Chunk jumped on top of Brand while the other three boys restrained Brand's arms behind the couch. They used the arm workout stretch bands to keep his arms restrained behind him. Everybody ran out of the house and towards the boy's bikes. Each boy had their own bike. Mouth was about to let out the air in Brand's bike tires, but Shea stopped him.

"We'll use his bike," Shea said to Mouth as she sat on the bicycle seat and her sister put her foot on the back part holding the tire in place.

"Let's go," Mikey said once he saw everybody was ready to go.

The girls were giggling as they heard Brand's yells from inside the house. Tiffani was giggling even harder because she had put cinnamon in Brand's nose before she had left the house with everybody else. She had told him it was for leading her sister on, and she just enjoyed being mean.

The ride through town was exhilarating. Shea was worried about Tiffani falling off the bicycle, but thankfully, her sister stayed on the back. The boys said hi to some teacher, before they exited the city and entered a wooded area.

Shea was wondering where they were going until the boys pulled off the side of the road when they were able to see the ocean. They looked at the map and saw that they had found a landmark on the map. Tiffani and Shea enjoyed the view until the excited boys ran towards another direction.

"Time to go," Tiffani said happily as she pulled her sister along while they followed after the boys. A groan left Shea when they saw that the boys were now carrying or dragging their bikes up a hill. "No worries," her younger sister said and grabbed the bike.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own The Goonies. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I also own Katie and Chloe.

Story Start

The hike up the hill was interesting. Tiffani was having barely any trouble pulling the bike up, and Shea was helping some of the boys when they were having issues with the bikes. When everybody finally reached the top of the hill, they all placed or tossed their bikes out of their hands. The boys were grumbling or catching their breath, and Mikey pulled out a doubloon. The girls did not remember him finding it earlier.

The boys watched anxiously as Mikey looked through the doubloon. A lighthouse, a rock in the ocean, and a restaurant fit in the three holes that were in the doubloon. The restaurant gave the girls the creeps. Mikey gave Mouth the map so he could translate the next direction for them to go to find the treasure.

The restaurant was the determined direction and the boys started counting out the one hundred steps, while the girls glared at the deserted looking restaurant. Chunk was worried like the girls while the other boys tried to reassure Chunk that everything would be all right.

When the boys started making their way to the restaurant, two gunshots sounded. "Maybe we should not go in there," Shea said and Tiffani quickly grabbed a big rock that was near her feet. "That's not going to do much good," Shea said to her younger sister.

"Well if I can get close enough than it will be a good weapon," Tiffani replied and received an eye roll from her sister. "Go find your own rock," Tiffani said before giving a frown of worry when the boys just brushed the gunshots off as pots falling. The girls knew the difference between pots falling and gunshots.

Everyone snuck around the restaurant porch until they found a window they could look through. Dread filled the girls when they saw a woman and a man carrying a large black garbage bag out of the room.

"Must be food or something," one of the boys said.

"Like what, half of a cow or maybe a big fish," Tiffani said wondering what logic they were using.

"Guys, we should not go in there," Shea said, but of course, the boys did not listen as they went back around the porch and found Chunk. "Tiffani, we'll need more rocks," she said to her sister, who just gave her a worried look.

"I don't have enough room in my pockets," Tiffani said, which almost got her a smack on the back of the head while they followed the boys.

Worry increased in the girls as they followed the boys inside the restaurant. Shea and Tiffani were in the back of the cowering boys when the old woman, who they saw through the window earlier, spoke up behind them. The boys jumped and turned around, and Tiffani and Shea did the same thing except they were about to hit the woman out of reflex. The woman glared at them, which made Tiffani growl at her.

"How long have you all been at the window?" the old woman growled back and Mouth replied back to her, before the man from earlier appeared in the room and he was shouting.

Shea grew sick inside at the way the new man, Jake, was staring at her and then her sister. The old woman told Jake that the group were customers. The old woman asked what they wanted to eat, and Mouth started saying different Italian dishes that he wanted.

Tiffani and Shea were furious when the woman grabbed Mouth and threatened to cut out his tongue. "What the hell do you think you are doing, you psycho?" Tiffani yelled before her sister grabbed her and pulled her away from the woman.

"Watch your mouth or I'll cut your tongue out too," the old woman yelled back as she pushed Mouth away from her.

"You need to keep your mouth closed or at least brush your teeth," Tiffani yelled back and the woman's glare intensified. Shea and Mikey were both pulling Tiffani to a table. The boys immediately started wondering where some customers from earlier disappeared.

"In the black bag that you saw that Jake dude carrying," Shea answered quietly and the boys gave her scared looks.

Chunk was freaking out while telling about the bullet holes in the rv in a shed connected to the restaurant. The woman gave the group a bunch of water and Mikey opened his mouth to ask where the bathroom was.

Chunk tried to talk him out of going to the bathroom, but the woman surprisingly told Mikey where the restroom was. Tiffani grabbed Chunk's arm and pulled him back to the table.

"Dead things," Chunk whined and Tiffani tried to comfort him.

"I know she stinks, but I didn't bring her spray to make her smell better," Tiffani said loud enough for the woman to hear. The woman glared at her, but she felt safe knowing that Shea was giving the woman death glares back.

"Aren't you scared?" Chunk whispered to Tiffani and Shea.

"I'm too much in protection mode and angry at that woman to be scared," Shea replied before smiling at Chunk, who started to calm down a little. She smiled at Mouth and Data, who were also worried.

"Brand," Mouth said in surprise and the group looked up to see an annoyed Brand standing in the entrance of the restaurant.

Brand looked at the group and noticed his brother was gone. "Where's Mikey?" he asked and Data pointed towards the hallway that Mikey disappeared through a minute or two ago.

"Well is our adventure over so soon?" Tiffani asked with a pout.

"Shush, we need to get away from these people anyway," Shea said to her sister. Brand soon appeared carrying Mikey over his shoulder. The old woman decided to start yelling for all of them to get out. Tiffani flipped her off before they exited the restaurant. Shea would have done the same if she were not watching the woman to make sure that she did not hurt anybody.

Brand was glaring when Mikey was trying to explain that he saw something crazy in the restaurant. However, a vehicle pulling up distracted everybody. They saw the woman and another man putting the black bags from earlier in the back of the car. Chunk spoke about the bullet holes again before Mikey encouraged everybody that they had to find that treasure.

"He's right. I know we have not been here long, but we do not want our aunt to lose her house either," Shea said to back Mikey up on his side. The car drove away and disappeared from their sight.

Tiffani and Shea had curious looks when two girls around Shea's age appeared behind the boys and scared them. One girl had short blonde hair and glasses, while the other girls had long light brown hair. Shea just rolled her eyes when she saw the look that Brand gave the girl.

"She's so boring," Tiffani said to her sister. "Can I prank her too?" she asked and Shea nodded.

"Sure, as long as I get to help with the pranks," Shea said with a wink.

"But of course, who else would help me," Tiffani replied before they focused on the conversation happening in front of them.

"We followed you guys," Andy said before flirting with Brand.

"Well that's not creepy or stalker like at all," Shea said before the sisters noticed the younger boys walking back towards the restaurant.

"Come on," Tiffani said quietly as they left Brand, Andy, and the other girl .

"I got some naked pictures of your mom, real cheap," Mouth was saying to Chunk, which enraged Chunk. Chunk charged forward, but Mouth moved out of the way. The door did not stand a chance against Chunk, who unfortunately fell to the floor after breaking open the door. The boys thanked the fallen boy as they entered the restaurant.

"That was a bit much," Tiffani said to Mouth, who shrugged and grinned at her.

"Here, no telling what is on this floor," Shea said as she helped Chunk stand so he would no longer be face first on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own The Goonies. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I also own Katie and Chloe.

Story Start

Tiffani and Shea rolled their eyes when they heard Brand, Andy, and Andy's friend approaching the restaurant. "I hope she doesn't come in here. Shea does not like her, which means I get to torture her," Tiffani thought with glee.

"You guys are going to get into trouble," Shea heard Andy yell from outside.

"You guys are going to get into trouble," Shea mimicked before shaking her head. "She's a bimbo," she said.

"How do you know?" Tiffani asked her older sister.

"It's not hard to figure out," Shea replied and then said, "She said some guy was trying to look down her shirt. Oh goody, she elbowed his lip. I would have broken his nose."

"Wow, she is a bimbo," Tiffani replied before giving Brand the stink eye when he entered the restaurant and started walking towards the boys, who were grouped together. Tiffani and Shea walked towards the boys as well to stick up for them if needed.

"We have to get to the lowest part of the floor," Mikey said and Tiffani gave him a thumb up, which made Mikey smile.

"Lowest point, nothing, we're leaving," Brand said and Mikey shouted out an objection to that idea. Of course before anything else could be said, the two bimbos from outside ran in screaming.

"Wimps," Tiffani shouted and smiled when Andy's friend glared at her. Tiffani stuck out her tongue before grabbing one of Mikey's hands. The boys ran forward and turned on a light, which made sparks appear and the bimbos screamed louder.

"You should have seen it. It was disgusting," Andy's friend said.

"It jumped out of the bushes. It almost killed us," Andy said acting all dramatic.

"I bet it was a squirrel," Tiffani commented and looked at her sister.

"Or a fish, so scary," Shea said and rolled her eyes at the girls, who she could not believe were the same age as her.

Mikey started pleading his case, and Shea wished she had a barf bucket when Andy started cuddling with Brand's hand. The boys were happy and pulled Tiffani down a hallway with them. Shea stayed behind with a raised eyebrow at Brand.

"I seriously doubt he'll be much help if the people come back that were in this restaurant earlier. They are escaped convicts and I doubt you saying a cheer or giving a pout will save your life," Shea said loud enough for the other three to hear.

Andy and her friend gave each other scared looks, and Brand just looked at Shea as if he just remembered she was there. Shea gave him a glare when she saw he was still holding Andy's hand.

"If only you had better taste," Shea said and she meant it straight at Brand. He gave her a surprised look before a frown settled on his face. He looked between Shea and Andy before letting go of Andy's hand. Andy gave an undignified noise when Brand left her and approached Shea.

"This is not safe at all whether those people come back or not," Brand said. "You shouldn't let your sister encourage my brother and his friends," he continued and Shea's jaw dropped.

She slapped him across the face and the sound of it pleased her. "My sister is not encouraging them. My sister is making new friends and trying to help her new friends save their homes and my aunt house. If you cannot see that then you do not just need better taste. You also need to pull off that exercise headband from your head. I think it is cutting off the circulation to your brain," she said while glaring at him the entire time. She gave the girls behind him a glare before she disappeared down the hallway after her sister and the boys.

The hallway made Tiffani think of a mine tunnel. Barely any light was filtering through the cracks in the floor above. Dust was everywhere and she was resisting the urge to sneeze. She gave Mikey's hand a small squeeze to comfort him. She could tell he and the other boys were freaking out a bit.

The freaking out grew when a loud grunt sounded from somewhere in the hallway. Andy's friend asked if it was Chunk's stomach, but of course, it was not. "Why would she even think that?" Tiffani whispered to her sister.

"I'm not sensing a high intellect at the moment or maybe she's too scared to think," Shea replied, which made them snicker.

"That's the It," Mikey said and pulled Tiffani ahead of the group with him.

"Cousin It?" Tiffani asked and he shook his head with a smile. "Shame, I have always wanted to meet Cousin It," she said with a pout while Mikey asked his friends if they wanted to see it. The boys shook their heads no, as they huddled around Shea.

"Don't worry, it's changed to the wall," Mikey said and Shea's eyes widened.

"Why is it chained to the wall?" Shea asked and then a sad expression took over her features when she remembered Mikey saying it was a person. "It's not right," she thought before pushing the boys forward.

The group made their way slowly and cautiously to the big metal door, which the It was behind. Mouth was becoming scared, but Mikey forced Mouth inside after opening the door. Tiffani's eyes widened when she saw a man sitting in a chair with shackles and manacles on his body.

The boys let out screams after the man let out a shout. People started rushing backwards to get out of the room. Tiffani stumbled a bit, which caused Shea to hit Andy's friend. A smirk appeared on Shea's face when Andy's friend ran into Andy and Brand, who were about to kiss. The group kept pushing backwards until they went through another door and ended up in some room. Andy's friend and Shea were still standing after entering the room. Brand and Andy were pushed on top of each other in a small chair. The rest of the group was in a pile on the floor.

"You guys are squishing me," Tiffani yelled because she was currently on the bottom of the pile.

"Seriously, this is a serious situation and all you two want to do is hump each other like rabbits," Shea yelled kicking the chair holding Brand and Andy.

"Ew, I don't want mini Brand and Andy's," Tiffani yelled before thanking Mikey because he helped her off the dusty floor.

"I don't mini Brand and Andy's either," Mikey whispered to her, which made her almost collapse back to the dusty floor because of her laughter.

"That's disgusting, I can't even watch," Andy's friend exclaimed since Brand and Andy still looked as if they were about to kiss.

"I totally agree," Shea said and started rethinking about her first assessment of Andy's friend. "Shea," she introduced herself.

"Stef," Andy's friend introduced herself in return.

Andy and Brand finally stood up from the chair. Brand turned on the lights while Mikey pulled out the treasure map. Tiffani was curious to see where they would go next because the room did not have any trap doors as far as she could tell.

Shea was watching Andy and Stef argue over whether they should go on the adventure or not. Stef was not happy about the idea. A smirk appeared on Shea's face and she looked at her sister.

"Oh shush, you big baby. It'll be fun," Tiffani said and grabbed Stef's hands. She pulled the girl toward her sister, who was near the other boys. She deliberately did not grab Andy's hands. She could care less about her. She just grabbed Stef's hands because she saw Shea had talked to the girl.

"What about me?" Andy whined as she followed Tiffani.

"Oh, I forgot you were there. Bimbos should go home and not go on a dangerous adventure. They usually fall into a never ending pit or get eaten by something," Tiffani said with a sweet smile to Andy, which freaked out the girl even more.

"If only I had a camera," Shea thought looking at Andy's terrified face.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own The Goonies. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I also own Katie and Chloe.

Story Start

A large crash made the girls jump and focus back to the boys around the fireplace. The large water glass container in the room was now smashed to the pieces on the floor. The water was flowing down towards the fireplace.

"Guys, listen," Shea said noticing the sound first.

"Look in the fireplace," Tiffani said backing up her sister's observation.

Mouth, Mikey, and Brand were the closest to the fireplace. Brand crouched down and Shea once again almost gagged at Andy's words about him. She laughed though when Stef got annoyed at her friend.

"You're in the clouds and we are in a basement," Stef said while smacking some gum.

"She's further away than the clouds," Shea said and Tiffani gave her a high five.

"She's in the Brand obsessive universe," Tiffani said before making the crazy sign with her finger by her head.

Brand pushed the firewood away so he could look below and everybody saw a grate in the floor. Brand kicked the old wood that was inside the grate. Mouth and Mikey held him just to make sure he did not fall down and hurt himself.

Shea and the others looked over at Data, who was standing by some machine. Soon Data was screaming about fifty dollar bills. A sigh left Shea because she knew there was no way that they were real dollars. The machine was in a criminal's hideout for goodness sakes. She just hated seeing everybody get so excited.

"They are fake," Shea said at the same time as Brand. Tiffani and Shea walked over the fireplace to look down at the tunnel while the others talked about The Fratellis. "This will be fun," she said to her younger sister.

"I cannot wait," Tiffani said before she winked at her sister.

"Don't you dare," Shea shouted, but it was too late. Tiffani had slid down into the hole and was now standing in the tunnel. "You don't listen," she grumbled at her younger sister, who was curiously looking around her.

"I smell ice cream," Shea heard Chunk say when she was turning around to tell the group that Tiffani disappeared down the tunnel. She walked towards the others before jumping back in fright when Chunk started screaming and a dead body fell out of the cooler.

A sound from upstairs made everybody freeze. Shea prayed that her sister would keep her mouth shut. She was not sure if Tiffani heard the noise or not. Everybody froze in a huddle together as the group watched through the old floorboard above as the Fratellis walked through the restaurant.

Tiffani was curious when the noise from the group disappeared. She wanted to yell up there but she knew something had to be wrong if Mouth was silent. She wondered if she should walk down the tunnel a bit, but she decided to wait quietly for the others.

After the group heard the Fratellis argue for a minute, they started pushing the dead body into the cooler. Shea was disgusted but she started freaking out when she saw them pushing Chunk in there as well. Chunk was stuck behind the dead body.

"Get him out of there," Shea said but Brand pulled her back away from the cooler door.

"We have to get out of here," Brand said and started pulling her and the others back towards the door of the room.

"I'm not leaving my sister in some tunnel and Chunk in a cooler with a dead man," Shea hissed in Brand's face.

"Brand, our only way out is the tunnel," Mikey insisted before he noticed Tiffani was gone.

"She's already in the tunnel," Shea answered when she saw the questioning look on Mikey's face. "Now we have to get Chunk," she said and pulled away from Brand.

"Chunk's with us, it's fine," Brand said grabbing Shea and pulling her towards the fireplace. He did not even look around to see if Chunk was with them or not.

"You are an idiot," Shea growled at him before he made her disappear down the tunnel.

"Shea," Tiffani yelled in joy and hugged her sister. "I was so bored down here," she said with a pout before girls moved out of the way. Brand was sliding through the hole and into the tunnel.

"Where's Chunk?" Tiffani asked with a confused expression after everybody else was in the tunnel. The others noticed he was gone as well, but Tiffani saw the sour look on her sister's face. "Where is he?" she whispered to her sister when she heard the Fratellis talking in the room above.

"He's in a cooler in that room with a dead body," Shea whispered with her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"Why didn't the others get him out?" Tiffani asked as the group moved away from the hole of the tunnel after Brand covered the hole.

"I told Brand, but he would not listen. Chunk is now up there with a dead body that has a bullet wound in its head," Shea growled and wished she could hit Brand.

"Idiots, he could be the one with a bullet wound next," Tiffani said fretting about her new friend.

"He'll be ok," Shea said and hugged her sister. She was furious about the situation and she knew her sister was scared to death for Chunk.

The noise from upstairs disappeared as the Fratellis left the room. Tiffani wanted to squeeze up into the hole with Brand and Mikey, but there was no room. She let out a happy sigh of relief when she heard Chunk's voice. Brand and Mikey were telling him to get the police. Shea was still worried because she knew that Chunk would have a hard time sneaking out of the restaurant now that all three of the Fratellis were there.

Brand and Mikey jumped down to the tunnel and told everybody that we needed to keep moving. The trip deeper into the tunnel was interesting. Tiffani wished she had some chalk so she could draw cool pictures in the tunnel, but she doubted her sister would approve in this situation. Stef dropped her glasses and would now be unable to see clearly.

"I'm the oldest so I'll be in charge," Brand said and Tiffani and Shea gave him deadpan looks.

"How many adventures have you been on? Age doesn't really matter right now," Shea said with a raised eyebrow. Brand ignored her in favor of arguing with Mikey before Data said he had light.

Two lights appeared and Data was now blinding the group as he walked backwards and everybody else stumbled forward. The lights died soon and a sigh of relief left the group.

"I didn't know I would need sunglasses," Tiffani grumbled while rubbing her eyes.

Somehow, the boys found a lantern, which thankfully they were able to light. Tiffani told Stef that a bunch of pipes were above them. Mouth started saying what all of the pipes were since his dad was a plumber. Tiffani smirked and was happy to started pulling and hitting the pipes above her. Shea was less enthusiastic but she did try to shake the pipes as much as she could to make noise.

Tiffani was practically swinging on a pipe like a monkey. A loud groan sounded in the tunnel and Mouth froze. Tiffani jumped away from the pipe and stood by her sister. Everybody was looking around in fear until Mouth yelled that the group needed to get out of there.

Pipes started busting and water was spraying everywhere. The water pressure from one pipe was enough to wash away an area, which created a new opening for the group to go through. The group quickly ran through the new opening. The new opening led to another tunnel, which was basically straight down.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own The Goonies. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I also own Katie and Chloe.

Story Start

Mikey found another lantern at the same time that Mouth found a pack of cigarettes. Andy started walking ahead with Brand. She was creating worry in the group because she was having a mental breakdown.

"Can I smack her?" Tiffani asked already with a raised hand.

"I'd like that privilege, thanks," Shea said but Brand was hovering so close to Andy that Shea could not slap her. However, she did trip her. Andy's crazy babbling ceased when she stumbled to the ground.

"That works too," Tiffani said giving her sister a thumb up. She looked above her in the tunnel, which had flattened. Large boulders were hanging above the group. "Shea, those do not look friendly," she said pulling her sister's arm.

Shea looked up and cursed. "Just watch your step. They must be a booby trap," she said and stuck close to her sister. She was not going to let Tiffani get hurt.

A scream tore out of Andy's through shortly after she fell. The sisters looked ahead and saw a skeleton with ragged clothes and beetles on and inside of it. The group jumped back before crouching down by the skeleton. The skeleton was crushed underneath one of the boulders that were hanging above the group. Large chains had been holding it before it was triggered.

Mikey stood up and used his inhaler. Tiffani saw him looking at the other boulders. "Glad you saw them too," she said to him before they crouched down to listen to Data.

Data was talking about Chester Copperpot. Mikey found the wallet and Tiffani was eyeing the dynamite in the bag. Her eyes widened when Mikey said it was candles.

"That's dynamite," she whispered and went to grab the dynamite, but Data was already walking away and putting the dynamite in his bag. She went to stand up and warn him, but Mikey grabbed her hand and kept her down by him. He had just found some skull type relic from Chester Copperpot's neck.

Mouth started whimpering when Mikey made the head separate itself from the body. Mikey put the necklace around his neck. He was about to stand up, which Tiffani had now done. However, he found a trip wire.

"Don't pull it," Shea yelled when she saw what he found as well.

However, he did pull it and gears started turning. Data started running when the boulders above him were shaking a bit. The rest of the group started running as well to this area between two rocks, which were not in the way of the falling boulders.

Mikey jumped out to grab the lantern before it was crushed. He just barely made it back into the safe area before he too was crushed. Tiffani hugged him close to her because she had felt her heart stop when he jumped out to grab the lantern.

"I'm all right," he said to her with a blush on his cheeks.

"Don't scare me like that again," she whispered before the two pulled apart. Blushes were on both their cheeks.

Some noise made Brand shush the group. Shea was pleased with the view of his behind as he crawled forward. However, her curiosity made her crawl forwards as well to see what was below them. She helped him move the rock covering the next area of the tunnel. Stef was worried and she had every reason to be worried.

A large group of bats flew out of the hole and started surrounding the group. Tiffani stayed still so the bats would not notice her as much as the others that were freaking out. Her sister was also freaking out because a bat was in her hair.

"Just be still and they will not bother you as much," Tiffani said to everybody, but nobody was listening to her.

The bats finally left the group alone and moved through the tunnel that they had already gone through. Shea wished they had never found the bats because she knew now they would eventually make their way to the restaurant. The Fratellis would most likely start following them after discovering the tunnel.

They started going through the smaller tunnel and Tiffani was seeing red. Mikey was up front with Andy and he had told her to hold his hand. Shea saw her sister's death glare directed at the cheerleader.

"She's going to die one way or another," Shea thought before giving her sister a one-arm hug. "You can hurt her later," she said to cheer up her younger sister.

"Later will be sooner than you think," Tiffani growled and cracked her knuckles. She marched forward and the others were stopped looking at a beautiful waterfall. A big smile appeared on her face when she had an idea. She kept marching forward until she stumbled on purpose into Andy. Andy fell through the waterfall and into the water below. Mikey did not fall because he had let go of Andy's hand.

Tiffani stopped by Mikey, who had a surprised expression on his face. "I stumbled. I think I twisted my ankle a bit," she said wincing and giving to one of her ankles. Mikey lost the surprised expression and a worried one took its place. He wrapped an arm around her waist to help steady her.

"Here, I'll help. Let me know if it hurts too bad to walk on it," Mikey said and Tiffani gave him a sweet smile before kissing his cheek.

"You're too nice," she said softly and his blush appeared back on his face. All the time this was going on, Andy was sputtering about falling in the water. Shea was just twiddling her thumbs and trying not to bust out laughing.

"Andy should have just gone home," Shea thought while trying to contain the giggles that were now escaping.

Mikey helped Tiffani step through the waterfall and they were surprised the coins all around them. The group rushed forward and they started noticing that the coins were everyday coins. "This is not the treasure we seek," Shea said.

Mikey and Tiffani were standing off to the side while Shea was shaking her head at Mouth. She was sad that he did not have any wishes come true because of the wishing well. "We'll find it, just keep up hope," Tiffani whispered to Mikey.

A coin fell into the wishing well and somebody threw it back up to the person. "That defeats the purpose of a wishing well," Shea muttered before the guy above the well yelled.

"It's Troy," the group yelled excitedly.

"I thought this Troy guy was a jerk," Tiffani said as she and Mikey made their way over the rest of the group.

"He is, but he could help us," Mikey said and Tiffani frowned.

"I thought you wanted to find the treasure," she said.

"You're hurt," he said and she shook her head.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Andy and Troy started talking and Shea rolled her eyes at Troy's next question. "What the hell are you doing at the bottom of the well?" he asked.

"Well we are definitely not down here sight-seeing," she yelled back even though she knew that this guy did not know her.

Andy was getting frustrated with the guy. She just wanted him to send down the bucket. However, the group could hear Troy and some other guys chuckling at the top of the well.

"Hey, jerk, send down the bucket," Shea yelled and grabbed a rock before throwing it to the top of the well. She smiled when she heard the yells of surprise.

Troy finally sent down the bucket. Brand yelled at Data when he wanted to go first. Shea threw a rock at Brand now. She was getting sick of him being a jerk. The rock hit him but he just winced. He still wanted Andy to go first.

Mikey made Tiffani smile when he said that they should keep going. Andy just whined and somebody could be hurt or even killed.

"Well we dodged the boulders so far. I think we'll be all right," Tiffani said and Shea just smacked her own forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own The Goonies. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I also own Katie and Chloe.

Story Start

Shea rolled her eyes at Andy before she stepped over to stand by her sister and Mikey. Mikey gave her a thankful smile when he saw her supporting his decision too. "We have a chance," Mikey insisted and Tiffani wanted to throw a rock at Andy, who started whining again.

"A chance to get killed," Andy argued back.

"Maybe Chunk already got to the police," Mikey replied.

"Maybe Chunk is dead," Andy said and this time Tiffani did throw a rock at her, which hit her in the gut.

"Don't you dare say that," Tiffani yelled and went to throw another rock, but Brand stopped her. He grabbed her hands and she kicked him in the shin so he would release her. He let go of her hands and grabbed his shin. "I'm tired of your whining. If you're going to be so pessimistic then leave already. We do not need you to get through this," she finished screaming as she gave her best glare at Andy.

"Fine, I'm not dealing with some brat, who wants to get killed," Andy yelled back with

a pout. "Are you coming, Stef?" she whined and her friend shook her head.

"I think this could be interesting," Stef said before walking over to Shea. "Keep me sane," she whispered to Shea, who just gave a thumb up to her new friend.

"Bye, you will not be missed," Tiffani said watching Andy be pulled up the well by the jerk above the well with his friends.

"Doesn't she understand?" Mikey whispered and Tiffani gave him a curious look. "If we don't find this then we will not be able to live here anymore. We won't be able to hang out and be good friends anymore," he said and Tiffani grabbed his hand.

"We're still here, right guys?" Tiffani yelled and she looked at Mouth, Data, and Brand.

"Mom would kill me if I let you go alone," Brand finally said when he was able to stop staring in disappointment at where Andy had disappeared.

"Thanks Brand," Mikey said giving Tiffani's hand a squeeze.

"I'm not missing this," Mouth finally said gathering his courage.

"Me either," Data said and Shea gave the group a big smile.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Shea asked looking at everybody.

"We need to translate the next part of the map," Mikey said and he, Mouth, Data, and Tiffani walked over to sit on a rock to work on the next part of the map.

"I can't believe she left like that," Brand said and Shea rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad she left. I was tired of her whining," Shea said and Brand's jaw dropped. "You know she whines too much, don't give me that look," she said to him.

"She does whine way too much," Stef said and Shea laughed before giving her a high five.

"Triple stones, copper bone," Mouth translated and the group started looking around the area. Mikey moved away some roots and the group were stunned. Different sets of triple stones were on the wall.

"Use the key," Tiffani said excitedly as she jumped up and down with Data.

"I think they found something," Shea said ignoring Brand's whining about wishing he had a sister. "Look at my sister and you might change your mind," she said to him, which made him stop whining. The three older kids made their way to join the younger. Mikey was just fitting the skull type key over the correct three stones.

Tiffani jumped when sliding doors covering his hand and the key caught Mikey's hand. She pulled on him, but he would not budge. The sound of another trap or contraption was sounding throughout the room.

"What the hell is that?" Stef yelled as everybody stared at this large ball rolling on some type of track.

"It's another trap," Mikey yelled as they tried to squish against the wall. Mikey grabbed Tiffani around the waist with his free arm and pulled her as close to him as he could. Tiffani screamed when Data disappeared down a large hole.

"Data," Shea yelled his name as Brand had pulled her away from the hole before she could fall in as well.

As soon as they could, the group rushed towards the hole to look for Data. Mikey was beginning to cry and Brand hugged him close for comfort. Tiffani and Shea gave Brand a sweet sad smile before staring down the hole.

"Data, you better not be dead," Tiffani yelled as loud as she could.

"You guys, I've been saved by the pinchers of power," Data yelled up and everybody let out a sigh of relief.

"I think I just lost a year of my life," Shea muttered before she gave Mikey a smile. "He's alive," she said and the group rejoiced.

"Hey, you guys, I'm in another room," Data yelled up curiously and the group gave each other confused looks. The group was able to slowly but surely climb down into the new room with help the help of Data's invention. They walked for a while before Mikey announced a bathroom break.

"I don't see a sign anywhere," Tiffani said with a laugh dodging her sister's hand, which was about to smack her.

"Boy's room, girl's room," Mikey said and he pointed each bathroom out for everybody to use. Shea was the last one about to enter the girl's side. "Brand, where are you going?" Mikey asked with a confused look.

"This is the men's room," Brand answered and Shea laughed.

"Funny, I don't see any men," Shea said with a smirk before she disappeared into the girl's side.

Everybody did their business before exiting out of the areas. Shea walked over to Brand wondering what he was staring at, and her eyes widened when she saw flashlights shining down the hole from earlier.

"Guys, they're here," she whispered and the group started rushing away from the hole. The group raced down a tunnel as fast as they could to get away from the Fratellis. The sound coming from the mother of the Fratellis unnerved Tiffani.

"She sounds like a bull ready to stampede somebody," Tiffani yelled before sliding to a stop. Brand was standing ahead staring at a fallen ship mast that served as a bridge. "Great," she grumbled.

"Go, we can't just stand here," Shea yelled. She would rather face this bridge than the Fratellis. The group shakily made their way across the mast, but Data paused on the mast.

"Slick shoes," Data yelled excitedly and he slowly made his way across the mast, but the oil or slick substance was leaving a trail behind him.

"Smart," Shea muttered before she pulled Data off the mast when he was close enough to them. "You could have been hurt though," she said to him even though he just grinned at her.

"I'm all right, Shea," Data said before the group froze. The Fratellis were standing on the other side of the mast bridge.

"Run," Mouth yelled and the group turned away from the criminals, and they rushed down the tunnel. Stef screamed when the Fratellis started shooting. Tiffani cursed when Mikey's hand was almost shot.

"Your aim sucks," Tiffani yelled and flipped off the Fratellis before she disappeared from view with Mikey.

Shea had grabbed Mikey and her sister so she could pull them out of view. "You're going to get yourself killed. I'll have grey hair before I'm thirty," she grumbled before helping some of the others into the smaller tunnel.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own The Goonies. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in this story. I also own Katie and Chloe.

Story Start

Tiffani hugged Mouth when she was covered in spider webs in the dark new tunnel. "I hate spiders," she screamed before Mouth started freaking out as well.

"We need more light," Shea yelled before grabbing Tiffani away from the scared boy.

Data was able to light a candle and the group froze in shock at the new sight before them. A skeleton organ was sitting in the middle of the room. "That is disgusting," Stef said as she turned her nose up at it.

"It's a skeleton organ, and it is cool," Tiffani said wishing she could play it.

"Of course, you like it. You took lessons for this type of thing," Shea muttered glad that she did not take the piano and organ lessons.

"What does the map say?" Mikey said handing the map to Mouth. He wanted to know what they had to do next.

"We have to play the notes as they are said or we will be dead," Mouth said slowly while translating.

"Oh, let me, let me, I got this," Tiffani said jumping up and down while waving her hand.

"I don't think that's the best idea," Brand said noticing her enthusiasm.

"Who else has played piano or the organ?" Shea asked with a deadpan stare.

"Nobody, great, let me see that please," Tiffani cheered and asked for the map. "Shea, can we get one of these for the house?" she asked while walking over to stand at the keys.

"I doubt mom or our aunt would enjoy seeing this every day," Shea said standing by her sister. Mikey stood on the other side of Tiffani and he gave her a scared but encouraging look.

Tiffani cracked her knuckles before she looked at the music on the back of the map. She studied the notes for a few seconds before she started playing the tune. The group jumped as a door beside them started sliding up from the wall.

"That was too easy," Tiffani said after finishing the last note, and the door was fully open.

"Hurry," Shea said and grabbed her sister's hand so she could pull her through the new open doorway.

The new short tunnel led to a water slide. "Sweet," Shea and Tiffani cheered, which made Stef stare at them in shock.

"This is awesome," Tiffani yelled after Brand pushed her down the slide.

"Come on," Brand said taking Shea's hand. Stef went before on her the slide. The others had already gone down it. Shea looked at Brand curiously before he squeezed her hand and they went down the slide close together.

"Better than a waterpark any day," Tiffani cheered and laughed at the screams of the others.

The slide eventually ended and the group was now standing in a large body of water. They checked to make sure everybody was with them before they turned around. The sight that awaited them was breathtaking.

"It's One Eyed Willie's ship," Mikey said in shock as if he could not believe it.

"We did it," Brand cheered and pulled Shea into a hug.

Tiffani and Shea chuckled when Stef was hugging Mouth before pushing him away from her. "One day," they thought for Mouth.

The group made their way to the ship and climbed up the wooden ladder on the side of the ship. Cobwebs and skeletons littered the ship. The beauty of the ship and knowledge of accomplishing their task made all of them feel lighter. The fear of the Fratellis disappeared for a moment.

"Guys," Data's yell made everybody run to look down at a hole that Data had made in part of the ship.

"You have to quit falling down holes like this," Shea said with a sigh, which made Mouth and her sister laugh.

"I'm tired of falling, and I'm tired of skeletons," Data started ranting.

Data's ranting did not get any help when Brand said, "Why didn't you use the stairs?"

"It's ok, Data. We love you," Shea yelled back as the group made their way down into the ship's hold.

"Where's the gold?" Mouth started yelling with Stef.

"Oh look, a doll," Shea said before pulling on a rope to help her stand. She sighed when sand started falling to the ground and a trap door from above fell open. "My bad," she yelled rushing over to help the boys stand again.

"Break through that," Brand said holding his brother up so Mikey could break through the old wood. Brand pushed Mikey up through the new hole, and the group waited curiously to see what Mikey found.

Mikey was up there for a while so the group decided to climb up through the hole. They were amazed at the treasure shining in the room amongst the skeletons of the pirates. "So cool," Shea and Tiffani thought before smiling softly at each other. They were happy that Mikey fulfilled his dream.

Mikey introduced One Eyed Willie before everybody started grabbing as much treasure as he or she could. Mikey made sure that nobody touched the treasure in the balance arms, which were a symbol of justice. He said it should stay here for Willie.

The others were grabbing treasure as fast as they could while Mikey tried to come up with a plan. His plan would have been great if the Fratellis had not appeared in the middle of it.

"All of you, outside," the mother yelled holding a gun towards them.

"I will not be taken alive," Data yelled and he started walking towards the Fratellis.

"Data, be careful, she has a gun," Shea yelled as the others followed him with worry in their eyes and expressions.

Data tried to use the boxing glove invention, but it ended up punching him in the face. he pushed the glove back into its original position. He sighed and threw out his hand, which made the fake teeth clamp onto one of the Fratellis' son's privates.

"Bet that feels fabulous," Shea said with a smirk.

Data used another invention, which drug him towards the Fratellis' mother, and this made her drop her gun down into the hold of the ship. Brand rushed forward to pull Data away from the criminals.

However, the male criminals kept him back with swords threatening Brand and the group. The mother grabbed Data while her sons herded the others to follow.

"Take off your jewels, all of them," the Fratellis ordered. Mouth had to spit out jewels and a chain of pearls. The others were tied up after taking off their jewels and all the treasure. Tiffani smirked a bit when she was still hiding treasure that the criminals did not know about.

"Crazy old hag," Shea yelled after seeing how the woman was treating Mouth.

"Oh want to be smart, do you?" the woman hissed and used a sword to threaten Shea. Shea walked backwards toward the plank. "Time to walk the plank," the woman yelled with a sinister grin.

"She can't swim with her hands tied, you hag," Tiffani screamed in fear for her sister. "Save her," she yelled at Brand when her sister was pushed off the plank into the water below.

"Shea," Brand yelled while he ran towards the edge of the ship to save Shea.

"You'll pay for that," Tiffani screamed while struggling in the hold one of the criminal brothers had on her arms.

Shea was struggling to get to the top for air, but Brand wrapped his arms around her. He pulled them up and she took in a big breath of air. "Thank you," she said and she started to think that maybe he was not so bad after all. He still had a lot to do before she would forgive him though. The others on the ship watched in worry as Mouth and Stef were being pushed towards the plank.

"Hey, you guys," an unknown shout from above made everything stop. Everybody looked up towards a sail of the ship. Chunk and the large man, who had been shackled to the wall in the restaurant basement, were sliding down a sail with a knife keeping them from going too fast.

"Chunk," all of the Goonies on the ship yelled in relief.

"He's alive," Tiffani cheered.

"Sloth, how did he get out?" the mother of the Fratellis asked in shock.

"Save them," Chunk yelled at Sloth, who was dressed like a pirate. Sloth used a rope to swing himself out like Tarzan. He grabbed Stef and Mouth, and then he swung back to set them down on the ship instead of the plank.

"Captain Chunk says let's get the hell out of here," Chunk yelled while Stef and Mouth untied Mikey, Data, and Tiffani.

"I'm so glad he's all right," Shea said to Brand while he untied her hands in the water.

Sloth kept his family away from the Goonies so they could run and jump off the ship. Shea and Brand swam out of the way so none falling into the water would hit them. Tiffani smirked at Stef when she saw her hit the mother. Tiffani kicked the woman in the butt so she would fall over before she also jumped off the ship.

The group swam away from the ship so they could get to where they could stand. Shea and Brand joined them soon. Brand was smiling a bit because Shea had given him a kiss on the cheek for saving her.

The Goonies cheered when Sloth threw his mother off the ship and into the water. They were still cheering when Sloth jumped into the water himself. "Hi Sloth," the Goonies welcomed their new group member.

Tiffani frowned when Mikey started freaking out about leaving the ship. Brand wanted them all to get out of there as fast as they could. Tiffani and Shea would calm Mikey down after they escaped. The sisters still had treasure hidden in their shirt and pockets.

"Dynamite," was all the group heard before Brand, Mikey, and Data were shoving everybody into the water. An explosion sounded and rocks slid down into the water narrowly missing the Goonies.

A curse left Shea's mouth when they emerged from the water and saw a large boulder hide the exit. Everybody rushed towards the boulder and tried pushing it out of the way. Sloth was the savior as he held the boulder up so everybody could go through the exit. Brand and Shea helped pull Chunk out to the beach, which is where the exit ended.

"Over here," the group yelled while running on the beach. They saw two men on four wheelers patrolling the beach.

"We're saved," Stef cheered and hugged Shea. Soon more officers arrived and gave the kids jackets, blankets, and toboggans. Parents were arriving shortly after the police. The kids were excited to see their families. However, Shea and Tiffani's mom looked ready to pull out her hair.

"We move somewhere for just a few days and you guys do this," their mom screamed before pulling them into hugs.

"Is this a trend?" their aunt worried before hugging them as well.

Television crews and journalists were there taking pictures or filming the scene. Tiffani ran over and hugged Mikey when she saw how down he was. He gave her a sad smile, which made her give a sigh.

"It's ok, we still have," Tiffani started to say before the police started yelling about the Fratellis, who were making their way up the beach to everybody. Sloth was helping his mother walk across the rocks. The Goonies ran forward to stick up for Sloth. The police took the Fratellis away, but they left Sloth. Chunk and Sloth were hugging because Chunk had said Sloth would live with him.

Troy's father ruined the moment by demanding about the foreclosure issue. Troy did not help the issue by opening his big mouth. "Let me at him," Tiffani yelled glaring at Troy, but her sister held her back.

Rosalita started screaming when Mikey's dad went to sign the paper. Tiffani and Shea smiled when Rosalita showed the jewels, and Mouth translated what Rosalita was saying. Tiffani and Shea also pulled out the treasure they had kept hidden for the others to see as well. Mr. Walsh tore up the contract, and soon the reporters were crowding around them.

"One Eyed Willie's ship," Mikey whispered and the Goonies took a seat on the beach or stood to stare at the majestic image of the pirate ship returning to sea.

Sloth yelled before everybody let out his or her own yells. The Goonies had saved their homes. Tiffani and Shea smiled at each other before wondering what the rest of their lives with the Goonies would be like.

"Only time will tell," Shea thought with a smile before hugging her sister.

The End


End file.
